


I'll Follow You

by werewolffling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peace, Wolf Derek, Wolf!Derek, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolffling/pseuds/werewolffling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art of Stiles and wolf!derek walking in a national forest type park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElenyasBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/gifts).



[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Azaki/media/fallboyandwolfwalk_final_zpsbd0117d8.jpg.html)


End file.
